Daddy's Little Darling
by rocket-queen98
Summary: Davina/Kol—Set after 3x14—"She could give him what he'd always wanted. Acceptance. His own little family. It wouldn't be easy but, just like Davina had once said. They could do anything." It was impossible; vampires couldn't have children. But that was his Davina, always surprising him. It was a miracle, and he'd be damned before he allowed anyone take it from him.
1. the revelation

**A/N Hi, everyone! I've had this planned for a long while but the problem was writing it. I hope you like it and, if you do, please leave a review because continuing depends on how you respond to this.**

* * *

 **Daddy's Little Darling**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Let me be your hero_

 _Would you dance if I asked you to dance? Would you run and never look back?_  
 _Would you cry if you saw me crying? Would you save my soul tonight?_

 _Would you tremble if I touched your lips? Would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this._  
 _Now would you die for the one you love? Hold me in your arms, tonight._

 _I can be your hero, baby, I can kiss away the pain._  
 _I will stand by you forever, you can take my breath away._  
 _Would you swear that you'll always be mine? Would you lie? Would you run and hide?_  
 _Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care. You're here tonight._

 _I can be your hero, baby, I can be your hero._  
 _I can kiss away the pain and I will stand by you forever._  
 _You can take my breath away, you can take my breath away._

 **.**

 **.**

" _We can do **anything** , can't we? **Please**...I love you, Kol Mikaelson."_

— **Davina Claire to Kol Mikaelson**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Three Months Ago**

" _I will miss the magic. But tonight, I'm just happy to be back."_

 _He took her hands in his own and wound her arms around his neck so they can dance, hands running down her arms before they wound around her waist._

 _They spin forehead to forehead for a moment before Davina spoke._

" _Can you control it? The hunger?"_

" _I can control it. And it wasn't the magic that made me better, Davina."Kol quietly stated, a small smile gracing his face as he finished."It was **you**."_

 _Davina smiled and looked him in the eyes for a long moment, her expression full of affection._

 _She could hardly believe it, she had Kol back._

 _After so long of dreaming, wishing and praying, she finally had him back and her cheeks were hurting because of smiling so much._

" _And, as for the magic, if you ever get the urge..."_

 _She started to unbutton his shirt and looked at him with a suggestive smile._

" _There are other ways. You don't have to do magic to **feel** it."_

 _She pulled his shirt off and continued to stare at him as she slowly unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor._

 _Kol hid a smile as he stared at her, his eyes filled with desire._

" _Davina Claire."He brought her hand to his mouth, pressing a kiss to her palm."You are the best thing about being alive."_

 _She giggled, clearly affected by his words as the infamous vampire moved closer._

 _Her eyes fluttered shut as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers._

* * *

 **Present—Mikaelson Home**

 **Positive**

 _Ten weeks pregnant._

"Oh."

Davina let out a long, surprised sigh as she let the pregnancy test, one that told her how far along she was, clatter into the bin beside the toilet seat. She slumped back against the door of the bathroom and found herself sliding down against it until she sat on the floor.

She sat there for a long while, eyes wide and in utter shock.

Until there was a soft knock on the door.

"Davina?"

The witch, who was still shocked beyond belief, raised her head."Huh?"

"It's Hayley."The hybrid said on the other side of the door."Can I come in?"

The witch slowly moved, as if in slow motion, and got to her feet.

She had been at a loss who to turn to after finding herself being sick every morning, gaining weight, weird food cravings and having horrid mood swings. She had first put it down to stress but then realized that, with Kol back, she wasn't as vulnerable as she once was, there was someone to take care of her.

So there was only one other option.

Pregnancy.

Though the even mere thought of pregnancy was absurd because Kol was a _vampire_ , there had been other impossible things in her life had become possible. And there was only one person she knew who'd had a child so she had went to Hayley who had told her that she had all the symptoms of being pregnant, confirming her worries. But, just to be sure, the hybrid had gone out and gotten her a test, _several_ of them, actually.

And they'd all come up positive.

Davina, so lost in her thoughts, didn't notice as Hayley entered.

"Davina?"

The witch blinked, snapping out of thoughts."Yeah...sorry."

She unlocked the door and Hayley stepped in, shutting it behind her.

Davina went over to the sink, turning on the tap and grabbing the soap. Hayley leaned against the door, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So?...What's the verdict?"

Davina, drying her hands, cleared her throat as she whispered."I'm pregnant."

Hayley's eyes widened as she processed the information.

Davina broke the silence."How could this happen?"

Hayley found herself shrugging as she sat down on the edge of the bathtub."I found myself saying the same thing almost two years ago but the answer was simple—Klaus was a hybrid but Kol is just a normal vampire. Vampires are undead...they _can't_ procreate."

Davina numbly nodded before her head snapped up."Yeah...but something could have happened to him coming back. The ancestors could have done something to him, right?"

The hybrid pursed her lips."Maybe...they would like to get to you."

"Yeah."The witch nodded again, hand on her stomach without thinking."Maybe."

Hayley was quiet for a long moment before she asked."So...what are you going to say to him?"

Davina opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She didn't know how to answer that. She and Kol had _just_ reunited. She had never thought that pregnancy would happen. She didn't even know if Kol would react the way she would want him to.

Would he leave her?

"I can't imagine Kol as a father."Davina simply said after a long moment.

"I said the same thing about Klaus."Hayley said, hands in her lap, a small smile on her face."But, despite his faults, and he has many of them, there isn't anything he won't do for Hope. I get up during the night and find him in Hope's room rocking her back to sleep or changing her. That's something you don't see every day."

Davina smiled a little before the sadness returned.."I just...what if he feels different about this? I know that he cares about me but-"

"Kol loves you, Davina. He loves someone that isn't his family or himself. He feels something that nobody thought he _could_ feel."Hayley smiled at the younger woman, hand on her shoulder."The Mikaelson men have a way of surprising us."

Hayley reached for the door handle when she heard Hope crying for her in the other room. Before she opened it, she turned and smiled softly at Davina.

"There's one thing I learned about this family, Davina. And that's, despite all the war that happens within it, we stick together."

Hayley turned and left the bathroom, leaving Davina alone.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you would like to see more, please leave a review.**

 **Adding a chapter two depends on how you react to this.**


	2. unexpected chinwag

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**

 **The Next Day** **—** **Mikaelson Home**

* * *

" **Come to uncle Kol, you little scamp!"**

The two year old tribrid, with a wide smile, giggled as she ran away from her youngest uncle. Elijah and Marcel watched from the small table in the middle of the compound as Kol chased after his niece. He, along with Davina, had been teaching her small magic tricks. Hope, even at a young age, was the most powerful creature in the world and with that came great power that she had to control.

Davina let out a small smile, head tilting, as she watched her boyfriend chase after his niece, who held a soft spot in his heart though he would never admit it.

Boyfriend.

She still couldn't get used to calling Kol Mikaelson, one of the most vicious creatures in history, her _boyfriend._

But she liked it.

Hope rushed to hide behind Elijah's chair, hiding behind him.

Only to be picked up by Kol who had flashed over behind her.

"Uncle Kol wins, darling."

Hope shook her head, pouting."Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

Davina smiled again as Kol lifted the small girl into the air before leading her back over to the table where they had been looking through the magic books he had kept over the years.

"I hear you have a secret, love."

Davina straightened, on her guard, as she heard Klaus stop next to her.

Davina finally looked up at the hybrid king with a raised eyebrow."What?"

"I know!"Klaus chuckled before making a show of glancing at her stomach. She had a small bump but had covered it with a baggy sweater."About your little... _situation_."

"What?!"Davina's eyes widened and she quickly re-gained herself and glared at him."How?"

"It's pretty obvious. I know the signs...i do have my own little princess."

Klaus smirked, turning and facing the compound below them, looking at his daughter fondly.

He spoke quietly so that his brother couldn't hear him."Not to mention the fact that you _and_ Hayley seem to forget that most of us who live here have _excellent_ hearing."

Davina looked away from him, hands meeting in front of her, fingers tugging at her sweater sleeve nervously. She hadn't come to terms with it herself and it had only been twenty four hours.

The two remained quiet for a long moment and she was surprised to find that Klaus hadn't either mocked her or shouted her secret like she had thought.

"He's not going to want it, is he?"

Klaus glanced at her, surprised at her sudden want to speak to him.

They hated each-other.

Sort of.

He had come to tolerate her in his home after she began to teach his daughter.

Klaus, not the brother people spoke to about their emotional problems, felt uncomfortable as he asked."Do you want it?"

Her hand instinctively went to her covered bump and her eyes warmed as she watched Hope poke Kol's cheek with her finger before climbing into his lap as he looked over the spell book with Freya.

Klaus chuckled, nodding."That's a yes."

"I can't imagine Kol as a... _father_."She whispered, completely forgetting that she was talking to the man she supposedly hated, that she was baring her soul to _Klaus Mikaelson."_ He loves Hope, I know, he adores her but...but what if he doesn't feel the same about ours? What if he doesn't want it?"

"People said the same thing about me."Klaus responded after a moment, watching his princess giggle with her uncle."I admit, I was a bit...hesitant at first. In fact, to be honest with you, little witch...i want nothing to do with the situation. I told my brother to kill the _both_ of them."

Davina glared up at Klaus, opening her mouth to reprimand him but before she could, Davina noticed the shame in his eyes.

And the insults died in her throat.

Instead, she asked."What happened?"

"At the time, I simply wanted something to use to gain the throne."Klaus honestly said, fingers lacing in front of him."I spent a thousand years happy with the fact that I wouldn't have offspring. Unlike Elijah and Rebekah, I didn't feel the _need_ for it. But then I heard the heartbeat, then a while after Hayley told me that we were going to have a girl. I could picture her. She was no longer a _thing_. She was a person...half of _me_."

Davina's eyes widened slightly as she heard Klaus speak so... _lovingly_ about another creature. Sure, she knew that he adored his daughter and had seen him tend to her but she had never seen or heard him speak of her in such a manner.

Maybe there was hope for the hybrid dick after all.

"You think you've seen the worst of me, Davina, but you haven't."Klaus looked down at her, but he didn't meet her gaze."I'm a monster. I kill, I hurt and I am proud of a lot of it. But what you see of me now is nothing compared to what I was."

"If you are to become part of this family, then you should learn that. We kill to protect those we love."Klaus proudly said, nodding towards his daughter.

She didn't smile at him but she did nod before saying."You didn't answer my question."

 _He's not going to want it, is he?_

"Kol will surprise you, i'm sure of it. I did."

"That's what Hayley said."

"She's a smart girl...that's what happens when you spend so much time with yours truly."Klaus shrugged, tapping his fingers on the railing."Now, if you don't mind, I would like to leave, have a drink and forget this little...heart to heart happened. Is that all right with you, love?"

Davina quickly nodded, but gave him a small smile."Yes."

"Good."

He began to back away, and she turned back to the compound."Uh, little witch?"

She turned her head back to him, eyebrow raised.

Klaus gave her a small smirk, but his eyes were somewhat warm."Welcome to the family."

He sent her a charming smirk before turning and walking off.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **This is just a filler chapter and Kol will find out soon, I just wanted Klaus and Davina to have their own little truce of sorts because if anyone can relate to Davina right now it has to be Klaus.**

 **If you do like it, _please review._**


	3. baby bump

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing; it means everything to me!**

* * *

 **Later** **—** **Rousseau's**

" **I'm pregnant."**

Davina, who had her eyes shut, kept them closed as she repeated the two words over and over. The teenager continued to repeat the two words and each time she said them, her confidence began to grow. The witch was sat at one of the tables at the corner of the bar for more privacy and had just ordered a flavoured water. She wore, once more, a loose-fitting but stylish cami top and comfortable jeans.

Her slightly swollen stomach wasn't noticeable, at least, not that she thought.

Davina was nervous; that much was evident. Deep down she knew that Hayley and Klaus were right, she knew that Kol would never toss her aside or force her to reject the child but there was a little voice in her head that told her the complete opposite.

"I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant."Davina whispered, eyes opening a second later, releasing a long breath."I can do this."

Davina jumped, startled, a moment later when a ping came from her phone.

The witch pulled the phone out, unlocking it to see a dozen notifications from the group chat that Kol, who was obsessed with the new century and the technology, _literally_ forced everyone to be a part of.

Yes, Kol Mikaelson, the wily, infamous Original had added everyone to a _group chat._

He'd even added Marcel but had only used that to hint at trysts himself, and Davina were up to.

The witch laughed softly at the bicker war Kol and Josh were in as a new message popped up. Davina clicked on the new message, feeling warmed as she read them.

 _Good luck from Klaus and I._

 _He was too proud to send his own message. :)_

 _—Hayley_

Davina gave a small smile, wondering when she had found a friend in Hayley and a frenemy in Klaus.

The witch tapped back a reply just as a shadow stood over her, darkening her screen.

Kol.

A smile instantly appeared on her face as she looked up to see Kol standing over her, head tilted and a pout on his lips, phone in hand.

"Darling," He started as he sat down across from her, his pout disappearing as she smiled at him. He leant over and pressed a kiss to her temple, making her giggle." your friend is a pain in the arse. He keeps asking me if Dracula is real. Then when I didn't reply in time, he asked if _I_ were Dracula."

Davina smiled, remembering Josh's texts but it faded as she tried to think of how to start the conversation.

Kol, sensing her worry, leant over, concerned."Darling? What is it?"

"I-"

"Tell me who I need to kill and I'll-"

"We need to talk."

Kol blinked, frowning, leaning back away from her.

"I've never been on the receiving end of that. Well, I have once, but she didn't live long enough to regret it."Kol said with a long sigh, snapping his fingers at the bartender and ordering a drink."A silly bint said I was far too close to Bex which is ridiculous and if that's your reason for the talk I tell you that she has a delicate heart, and I only aim-"

"Kol, I'm not breaking up with you."Davina cut in, grabbing his hand and squeezing it, knowing that his rant was coming from a place of constant rejection."I would not have gone through a year of hell to get you back just to break up with you."

Kol's eyes lit up again, but he chuckled, though she could see the relief in his eyes.

"Of course you're not, darling, I'm quite the bloke."Kol said, his concern suddenly returning as he remembered her words earlier."Then what's the matter? Why did we have to leave home to talk? It can't be just because my family are nosey buggers."

Davina inhaled sharply, the words on the tip of her tongue as she prepared to say the two words but nothing came out.

"I-" She tried again but, like before, nothing came out of her mouth.

"Darling, your heart's racing."Kol whispered as he moved his chair closer to her."What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, but something is...different."She stated, hand finding his before she looked down at herself."Have you noticed anything different about me?"

Kol straightened."Love, I'm a thousand years old, and I've mastered the art of not answering that question."

"Fine. Have you noticed that I've gained weight?"

Kol's face fell, and he moved quickly, hands cupping her face."Darling, is that what you're so stressed about? Davina, you're _human_ , you're not going to stay the same forever and, even if you choose not to become a vampire, I'll still look at you the same, even when you grow old, and I have to wheel you about in a wheelchair. I adore _each_ part of you."

Davina smiled widely.

This was the Kol she knew.

 _Her_ Kol.

"I know, it's not just that."Davina said, grabbing his hands from her face and holding onto them."You know that I've never... _been_ with anyone but you, right?"

Kol proudly nodded.

She was his and his alone.

"Yes, I know."

"And you know that I would never _want_ anyone else, right?"She sighed in relief as Kol nodded.

He would know if she were with anyone else even though she never would."Kol, something happened when you came back. The ancestors did something to you, something that changed you. You're still a vampire; you're still an Original, but something has changed."

He frowned, confused and worried."What's changed?"

"Listen."

Davina grabbed one of his hands and brought it to her slightly swollen stomach and watched as his eyes went wide.

He could hear Davina's heartbeat echoing in his ears, the beat that lured him to sleep but then he heard another, just as strong, but it was coming from Davina, also.

 _Thump, thump, thump._

He swallowed thickly as she let go of his hand but it remained as he stared in utter shock.

"Y-You're pregnant?"

Davina nodded, smiling but he could see the nervousness in her eyes. Nervous that he would walk out and leave her with the unborn child.

 _Their_ unborn child.

Half of him and half of her.

Kol stared at the witch, his eyes softening as he watched her eyes fill with tears when he said nothing. Davina shuffled the chair from him, turning around, body slumping forward as she quietly sobbed.

"Davina."Kol mumbled, standing up, walking around her chair and kneeling down."Why are you crying, love?"

"Because you don't want it!"She whispered, shaking her head."You're going to leave-"

Davina was cut off when he lifted her chin with his finger, claiming her mouth with his own. He kissed her with tenderness, something that had never been used to describe the wily Mikaelson brother. One hand cupped her cheek and the other covered her stomach, slipping underneath her top.

They broke apart a moment, later, Kol's nose brushing hers.

"Davina Claire, you never stop surprising me."Kol chuckled as she released a breathy laugh, wiping at her tears."And while this is the definition of a surprise, there is nothing that could make me leave you."

She blinked down at the kneeling man, sniffing."You don't want me to get rid of it? I love it, Kol, I know that I don't know what gender it is, but I-I love it."

"Sweetheart, it's part of you and I. Anything that special has my love."Kol whispered, kissing Davina's tear tracks, fingers stroking her bump."I'm sure the ancestors did this to break us apart, but they honestly don't know me that well, do they?"

She shook her head.

The Ancestors did it to try and break her, to break them but it wouldn't work.

Davina beamed as her forehead fell against Kol's. Her fears were forgotten.

Then, his phone started to ring, startling everyone in the bar. Kol leered at the device, getting to his feet, walking away from Davina. He picked up the phone, tapping on the screen and brought it to his ear.

"Hello?"

He was quiet as he listened to the person, eyes still staring at Davina.

"What?"

Davina watched as Kol rolled his eyes, an annoyed expression on his face.

He turned around, his eyes narrowing in anger, hissing to the other person in exhaustion.

"No, Josh, I did _not_ know Bram bloody Stoker!"

* * *

 **Present—Mikaelson Compound**

" **Ah, a proper family dinner, just what we need."**

"Quite right, Niklaus."At one head of the table sat Elijah as he spoke smiling over at his younger brother who was sat across from him at the other end, seated next to the mother of his child who had Hope in her lap." Especially since we're all reunited now that Rebekah had returned."

Elijah looked over at the other side of the table where Rebekah sat next to Hayley, hand in Hope's as she gushed about how much she had missed her darling niece. Elijah didn't try to hide his smile as his gaze trailed over his family that was reunited after so long. Kol and Davina sat next to Elijah, the female witch who had once wanted to destroy his family. Marcel and Freya sat at the other side of Klaus, the witch's gaze meeting Elijah's and the two nodded at each other.

Their family was whole, and they'd kill to keep it that way.

"And curse-free!"Rebekah added with a smile, nodding at her elder sister who was sat across from her."I've lost count how many times Freya has saved us."

The eldest Mikaelson sibling hid a smile as Klaus' hand covered her own, silently thanking her for returning his precious Rebekah.

"Don't forget about my little witch."Kol piped up, hand on Davina's as he took a long sip of his wine."She's the reason the light of your lives has returned."

Davina looked down, chewing on her lower lip as Klaus and Hayley send her a side glance. Kol knew that the hybrids had encouraged her to tell him as well as telling her that Kol wouldn't leave her and welcomed his witch into the family which he had thanked them for in his usual Kol-like way.

"Not to sound like a killjoy but why are you so chipper?"Rebekah asked, her eyes light as they landed on her youngest elder brother."Are you sure that you're not a stranger in Kol's body?"

Kol merely smirked, sharing a knowing look with Davina, Hayley and Klaus.

Then, they all jumped when Josh slammed his hand down on the table.

"All right! Something's going on..."

Davina's eyes widened. She didn't want anyone but herself or Kol to tell them the news.

"Davina, tell me the truth."

All eyes turned to Josh who was hovering over the table, a grave look on his face.

"Is _or_ isn't Kol..."He paused, eyes on the youngest Mikaelson brother."in _anyway_ connected with Dracula or Bram Stoker?!"

While Davina lets out a sigh of relief Kol released a warning growl, his eyes turning red. Marcel and Davina looked at Kol, the witch nudging her boyfriend who obeyed and returned his natural brown eyes.

Josh shuffled back into his chair, swallowing nervously."O-Okay, you're not in any way connected to either of them. I'll just get back to my pasta."

"I think that might be best, mate."Klaus smirked at Josh, nodding at Kol."He's got some temper issues; I have no clue where he gets it from."

Josh merely stared at Klaus with a frown."Yeah, same here."

 _Maybe his psycho hybrid brother?_

Josh's eyes widened when Hope, who had been giggling with her mother, turned to the male vampire. He offered her a kind smile then his eyes went wide when her eyes suddenly flashed amber as if she read his thoughts concerning her father. Her adorable smile faded, and she stuck out her tongue before her eyes returned to ocean blue then she turned back to her parents.

 _Great, now the adorable but powerful baby tribrid hates me._

Klaus and Hayley looked at each other while Davina and Kol mumbled so that nobody would hear. The hybrid parents smiled softly, each kissing their daughter's head as she squealed. It was clear that she had overheard her parents talking about it. She was a precocious child and, while she wasn't talking yet, she could understand what was going on.

"Shhh, love."Klaus mumbled to his daughter, tapping her cheek with his finger and Hope nodded."Good girl."

Kol was clearly begging to tell their news and Davina, like a sighing mother, nodded.

Kol jumped to his feet, the chair almost tumbling back.

"Right!"He snapped his fingers at everyone, demanding their attention."Hey! Eyes on us!"

Elijah calmly set aside his fork and knife, looking up."What is it, brother?"

"We have some fantastic yet unbelievable news."Kol smiled as everyone perked up, hand on Davina's shoulder."While Hayley and Nik already know and are pleased, of course, I'm sure the rest of you will be just as happy."

Rebekah clapped, giggling."What is it?"

Marcel rolled his eyes as he looked over at the elder vampire."I swear if you're going to tell us more about your... _personal_ life, I'm telling you that I already get enough of that over the stupid group chat."

Kol almost leapt over the table as he glared at Marcel."My group chat is _not_ stupid, you-"

Davina cleared her throat, looking up at her boyfriend."Kol?"

Kol snapped out of his anger, and he chuckled, nodding and his smile returned to his face.

"Well, Davina and I-"

Rebekah's hand hit the table, scowling over at them."Just spill it!"

Kol and Davina smiled at each other before the youngest Mikaelson brother took Davina's hand and she got to her feet. Unlike the days before she wore a well-fitted top that showed off her growing bump.

Hope clapped happily, raising her arms in the air and Kol took her from the hybrid mother, pulling the child into his arms. Everyone, except those who knew, gaped at the couple as their eyes flickered between the two and the swollen stomach of Davina.

Kol chuckled as Hope pointed at Davina's stomach then herself.

"That's right, darling, you're going to have a cousin."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **I know it's not that good, I struggled with Kol's reaction, but I still hope that some of you are enjoying it.**

 **But, if you liked this chapter and want more, please leave a review.**

 **Also, I need your help! Do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl?**


	4. stand by me?

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **I can't believe it."**

Elijah, Klaus and Kol each held up their glasses in toasts, them clinking a moment later as they looked on while the women surrounded Davina and Josh. Hope was sitting next to Davina on Hayley's lap, small hands rubbing her now aunt's stomach. Rebekah was at Davina's other side, a permeant smile on her face as she whispered to both Hope and the unborn baby.

Hope babbled in an excited manner as she sat with her mother and Davina, small legs kicking happily as she listened to the strong heartbeat.

"In there is your little cousin, baby girl."

Hayley smiled at her daughter who was still hugging at the small bump."You're going to have to use the power you have to try and make sure that it's well taken care of, all right?"

They watched as Hope placed her hands on the bump again and a glow ran through her hands. It was a something Davina and Freya had taught her; they'd been taught it by Kol. It connected the caster to an object or person so that they could ensure it was safe or find it if it were lost. It attached the caster to the object or individual, and it was more likely to work if the caster held enough power.

And Hope, a _tribrid_ as well as a Mikaelson, held a lot of power so the unborn child was bonded with its cousin.

Davina gasped as a surge of tingles ran through her body.

The witch looked down at Hope whose eyes flashed amber before they returned to green/blue.

She smiled at the child, giving her a broad smile, her hand covering Hope's."Thank you."

The tribrid released a happy giggle before she leant down, rubbing her cheek against Davina's bump before she returned to her mother's embrace, hands on Davina's stomach.

"I'm gonna be an uncle!"Josh clapped, rubbing his hands together as he stood over Davina."Oh, this is gonna be great, the baby will so bring the guys."

Josh's smile fell as Kol sent him a glare, and he cleared his throat, hands falling at his sides."Or not."

Davina smiled, feeling somewhat pleased and welcomed as the Original family each congratulated her. The family that she had both fought and tried to kill, who'd also tried to kill her, was now welcoming her into their home. Davina had noticed that, while they fought, the Mikaelson's genuinely valued family.

Now she knew why Kol both hated and loved them with equal measure.

She now understood their always and forever. She also understood why Klaus and Hayley had hurt and killed so many people for their daughter. She didn't even know the gender of her baby, and she felt the urge to hug her bump every moment of the day just in case any harm came to it.

It was part of her and part of Kol.

It was worth killing for.

"Can I have a go now or is this just a girls thing?"

Rebekah moved from Davina as Josh knelt down in front of the witch, placing his hand over her swollen stomach.

Josh laughed as the heartbeat echoed in his ears."Awesome."

The male vampire turned around, looking at Marcel who was still sat at the table.

"Come on, Marcel, come feel this!"

Josh rolled his eyes, beckoning the elder male over."Come on, Marcel; it's really-"

Marcel stood up suddenly, his chair falling onto the ground."I SAID NO!"

His unexpected outburst caught the attention of everyone, and all eyes turned to him, surprised about his level of anger.

"This _cannot_ happen, Davina."

Davina's smile faded as she looked up at the man she thought of as her father."Marcel..."

"D, dating one of them is bad enough, having regular Sunday dinners with them I can deal with but having a kid with the worst of them?"Marcel looked down at Davina, a disappointed look in his eyes."Have you forgotten what they are? Did you forget what I told you what it was like growing up with this?"

Elijah, Kol and Klaus stepped away from the bar, making their way to the middle of the compound.

"You wound me, Marcellus."Klaus stated, hand over his heart."Tell us, what did you hate the most? The best clothing and food there was? Or how about the family that took you in and kept you safe?"

"How about being stuck in the middle of Mikaelson drama? How about the constant fear of my life whenever he was allowed out of his box?"Marcel fired at Klaus, pointing at Kol."He tried to kill me when I was a _child_ , what's to say he won't do it to his _own_ kid?"

Davina released a shocked gasp at his words and, while Freya comforted about the younger witch, Kol was suddenly across the compound. The younger male vampire was pushed up against the wall, Kol holding him there by the throat, his vampire features coming forward.

"Do you want to say that to my face, Marcellus?"

"Y-You know it's true," Marcel choked out between gasps for air."You think _you_ can be a father?"

Kol didn't say anything. Instead, he just pressed his fingertips tighter against Marcel's windpipe.

Elijah stepped forward, a warning tone in his voice."Kol!"

The younger male vampire, helpless against the elder vampire as Kol lifted him up. Marcel choked again as his feet dangled in the air, his eyes bulging.

Davina got up, a worried look in her eyes."Kol..."

Kol blinked, staring at Marcel, who had a small smirk on his face.

 _He wants this. He wants to prove a point._

Kol's fingers loosened around Marcel's throat and, when Davina placed her hand on his shoulder, his rage began to fade.

"Kol?"Davina whispered, hurt in her voice as she stared at the man she thought of as her father."Just let him go. You know it's not true. _I_ know it's not true."

The second Davina said that _she_ didn't believe it, he pulled his hand from Marcel's throat, and the vampire fell to the ground.

As everyone glared at Marcel, who was coughing for air, rubbing his throat, Kol turned around, looking down at Davina.

Her eyes were glassed over as she stared at Marcel, her hand hugging her stomach protectively.

Marcel had _hurt_ Davina.

Kol stepped closer to the mother of his unborn child, palm resting over her hand that was stroking the bump.

Davina looked up at him, a sad smile on her face."Kol?"

The Original's free arm wrapped around her comfortingly as he hugged her to him, burying his face in her shoulder as Davina's head rested on his shoulder.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **It's just a short chapter that I wrote quickly to add more to the previous one, but I hope you liked it anyway!**

 **If you would like to see more of this story, _please leave a review._**


	5. family portrait

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **Blah!"**

Davina threw aside another baggy sweater that didn't fit her, it landing on a pile. She had gone through her sweaters, shirts, trousers and leggings that she wore whenever it was her time of the month, and she was bloated. But even those didn't fit her anymore. The witch stood in front of the long mirror attached to the wardrobe and moved from side to side, staring at her growing bump. Davina, who had successfully moved in with the Mikaelson's due to their worry, now resided in Kol's old bedroom.

Even Klaus had helped with the moving but not without protesting each minute.

She was now four months pregnant, and none of her clothes fit her.

While she was fond of her bump, the fact that nothing fit her anymore sucked.

Davina wore one of Kol's shirts that hung just below mid thigh and her bump even showed with her wearing that. Davina pouted, kicking at the pile of cute clothes that didn't fit her. Kol seemed to like her growing bump, but he didn't have to suffer not looking cute anymore. When he was sleeping, and she was still awake reading, she found that he showed more weakness then.

He, in his slumber, would place his hand on her stomach and seemed to sleep more peacefully when he was sure that Davina and their unborn child was safe next to him.

"Great. I'm going to have to go around looking like a-"

She was cut off by the sound of a knock on the bedroom door."It's Hayley and Rebekah."

The witch turned around, happy for some girl company, calling."Come in."

The door opened and in walked the hybrid and the blonde Original. The two had their hands behind their backs as they smiled at her, shutting the door behind them as they walked further into the bedroom the witch shared with Kol.

"We heard about your situation."

Davina frowned, confused."What?"

Rebekah pointed at her ear, saying."We could hear you from down the hall."

Davina, having entirely forgotten about their hearing, blushed and sighed."Great, now everyone knows that i'm too fat to fit into anything."

"The boys are out and i'm sure anyone else that heard it won't dare to say anything if they know Kol at all."Rebekah shook her head, waving off Davina's embarrassment."You're not fat, love, you're _pregnant_. I said it to Hayley, and now i'm saying it to you."

Hayley nodded, and the two pulled out a few bags from behind their backs and set them down on the bed.

Davina looked at the bags then at the two women."What are those?"

"You forget that I was pregnant once, I know the problem with getting something to fit so Rebekah and I went out shopping for you."Hayley said, reaching into the bag and pulling out a pair of jeans."These are cute, stylish and stretchy. Perfect for a growing bump yet you can look badass as you fry Kol's brain for knocking you up."

Rebekah smiled as she patted the bags with a laugh."Filled with everything a young, pregnant woman needs to look cute while my little niece or nephew grows inside of her tum."

Davina made her way over to the bags and pulled out a few items of clothing that would fit her perfectly. Inside was also a few baby books that had belonged to Hayley as well as comfortable yet adorable shoes that would make her feet less sore.

Davina turned to the two women who were smiling at her.

"You did all this for me?"

The two nodded at her and, all of a sudden, Davina felt a rush of emotion hit her.

Before she could stop herself, tears filled her dark eyes, and her lower lip wobbled. Davina tried to stop the tears that began to run down her cheeks but she couldn't.

Rebekah let out a breathy laugh, rushing over to Davina and leading her to the bed."Oh, love!"

"I can't stop it."Davina whispered as she sat down next to Rebekah at the bottom of the bed."I cried when Kol kept the sheets to himself last night even though I was too hot."

"The unstoppable tears, I remember that."Hayley said as she handed Davina some tissues."I once cried when I burnt my toast. Just wait, the uncontrollable anger is gonna come soon then you're going to be in the mood at random times."

"Really?"

Hayley nodded, sitting at the other side of Davina."You'll look at a tub of ice cream and want to get it on then find yourself screaming at Kol for being unable to see your feet."

Davina began to giggle, folding the tissue before, all of a sudden, she began to sob again.

"Oh, Davina."Rebekah rubbed the witch's back, looking sorry for her."Why are you crying?"

Davina wiped at the tears with the tissue, shaking her head."I don't know why!"

Hayley and Rebekah both smiled lovingly at Davina, each wrapping their arms around the young witch as they began to comfort her.

Then, as if a light bulb had gone on inside of her head, the hybrid straightened.

She turned to Davina, fingers brushing the witch's tears away.

"You know what'll cheer you up, Davina?"

Davina sent her a small smile, telling her that she was listening.

"What?

Rebekah and Hayley smiled, sharing a look.

* * *

" **Oh, fantastic. It smells like old biddies in here."**

Davina hid her smile as Kol, looking honestly concerned, cupped a hand over her nose, holding her into his side. It was as if he were worried that she'd get tainted by the smell of senior citizens. She rolled her eyes as he scrunched up his face in disgust as a pensioner walked past them.

"Kol, you're the oldest thing in here."

"Yes, but I still look eighteen."Kol retorted as Davina pushed his hand from her face, nudging him with a shake of her head."Tell me, would you still love me if I had leather-like skin, Davina Claire?"

She giggled as they made their way through the hospital of New Orleans."I loved you when you were sick and dying."

"It was romantic!"

Kol's hand found hers as he led her down the corridor, glaring as a sick person sneezed near Davina. He moved to attack the person who had, in his mind, done it on purpose but Davina tugged at his hand, pulling him away from the sick person.

"Why can't I kill them?"Kol almost pouted as he walked next to his lover."They're nearly dead anyway!"

"You're undead!"

"But i'm not sneezing on people. I can't believe we're here."

"It was either the normal way or going to the Bayou and asking one of the-"

"And get my shoes muddy?"Kol cut in, glancing at his overly expensive shoes before he hastily added."I'd rather be here; I can't get ill."

"Then why are you complaining about people sneezing."

"Because..."Kol looked down at her before he leant down and whispered." _you_ can get ill and so can our baby."

Davina's face lit up, and she giggled, leaning up and kissing Kol's cheek as she led him to where they needed to be. She entered the small waiting room, leading Kol to the line that was formed to the reception desk.

Her dark eyes landed on a pregnant woman who was sitting alone. There was nobody next to her, and she looked quite lonely.

It was clear that the father of her child wasn't with her, not even a friend or family member.

Davina's smile fell, and she felt sorry for her. The witch then glanced at the Original next to her who had hit hand on top of hers somewhat protectively. Her smile returned knowing how lucky she was not to only have the father of her child with her but an entire family standing with her even if Marcel wasn't ready to accept it.

"It's bloody atrocious."

Davina looked up at Kol, frowning."What is?"

He nodded over at the woman who Davina had been looking at."Who knocks up a girl and walks away? I don't care what the excuse is."

He shook his head, releasing a long annoyed sigh."I've done a lot of things in my time, darling, but that is just horrible. The bloke must be worse than Nik or me."

"How so?"

"Love, my brother and myself are regarded as the worst monsters in history, but even we didn't abandon the women carrying our children. We've killed our way through centuries, and I don't care what else we've done, but you do not abandon family."

Kol blinked then, all of a sudden, his anger was gone.

He turned his head, returning to glaring at the sick people who passed the door, shaking his head once again. He suddenly pulled her hand, stepping out of the line and making his way forward, ignoring the glares he received from the partners of the pregnant women.

"Uh, excuse me-"

Kol sent a fake smile to a young man who was getting ready to scold him."Yes, mate, excuse you."

Kol nudged at the man and stepped in front of him, tapping at the reception desk.

Davina offered apologetic smiles at those who were glaring."Kol, you can't-"

Kol looked down at his lover, smiling."Davina, I love you, and I know you want to do this as normal as possible, but our child needs to be stopped being called it. I want to know if i'm going to be snapping the necks of those who want to date our daughter or teaching our son how to charm his way through life."

He kissed her forehead, smile dropping as he turned back to the desk. He released a world-weary sigh as the woman sitting at the computer checked her nails as she droned on to someone she was speaking to.

"Darling?"

She held up her hand to ignore him and continued to speak.

Kol glared, and Davina bit her lip.

If Kol hated something, it was being refused.

The Original's hand snapped out, and he grabbed the phone from the young woman, crushing it in his hand and grabbing her chin.

He forced her to meet his gaze, and he compelled her."Get us a doctor, darling, and tell them that Davina Claire is to be seen next or i'll break those fingers one by one."

The woman gulped and quickly nodded, getting up and rushing out of her office.

Davina nudged her boyfriend."Kol, you can't do that! It's mean."

"The smile on your face tells me different, darling."

Davina rolled her eyes as Kol smiled down at her, hand squeezing her hip just as the door opened and a middle-aged man walked out.

"Davina Claire?"

Davina smiled up at the middle-aged man, nodding."That's me."

"Come in, please."

Davina walked forward, dragging Kol with her, not noticing his eyes darkening as the doctor smiled at her. They entered the small room, the pregnant witch smiling as she was told to lie down on the examination table. Kol sat down on the chair next to Davina, eyes glancing at the wall filled with baby pictures.

"How far along are you, dear?"

"Four months."

He nodded, smiling."I haven't got you on file. Have you seen anyone before?"

Davina's lips parted, and she looked lost before turning to her boyfriend."Kol?"

He nodded, smirking."Done."

He turned to the doctor, eyes meeting his as he compelled."Do your job, show us our baby and tell us what we're having."

Nodding, the doctor turned to Davina who was now comfortable."Lift up your shirt please, Davina."

Davina went to do just that, but Kol's hand grabbed hers.

The Original tilted his head somewhat dangerously, eyes darkening."What did you just say, mate?"

The doctor swallowed somewhat nervously."I-I..."

Davina squeezed Kol's hand, smiling at him."Remember what we talked about, Kol?"

The Original looked at Davina, slowly nodding when she smiled at him, and he retracted his hand.

The witch lifted up her shirt to show her growing stomach and the doctor began to get to work. Kol watched, eyes glancing at the machine he'd never seen before. The doctor eyed Kol who was watching his every move as he placed the jelly/gel onto Davina's abdomen and pelvic area, making her giggle.

Davina turned to Kol, biting her lip to stop her giggles before she whispered."It's cold!"

Kol smiled, his eyes turning lighter at her smile.

The man came closer, pulling the ultrasound screen with him and a small ultrasound transducer, something Davina had told him about.

"Are you ready to see your baby?"

Kol and Davina shared a look before they both nodded."Yes, please."

Kol hid his excitement as he watched the doctor who, after toying with the computer, placed the transducer onto the witch's belly, moving it for a few seconds.

Davina bit her lip again, clutching Kol's hand, smiling his thumb ran back and forth her skin.

The doctor stared at the screen, that was turned from them, for a long second.

His brows furrowed as he watched the screen.

Davina frowned, turning to Kol."Is something wrong?"

He didn't answer, and Davina's smile fell as she turned to Kol.

"Kol, is something wrong?"

Kol's smile fell as he glared at the doctor."Oi! You're scaring her. Tell us what's wrong."

The doctor shook his head."There's nothing wrong. It's just..."

He turned to the couple, transducer still moving back and forth."You said _baby_."

"Yes. My Davina is pregnant with a _baby_."

He cleared his throat, turning the screen.

Their eyes landed on the screen, and the doctor pointed at the black and white picture.

"See, that's your baby."

He pointed at the screen, moving the transducer and the screen zoomed out.

His finger moved to the left."...and there's your _other_ baby. You didn't know that you're having twins?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **If you want to see another chapter, _please leave a review._**


	6. hold my hand

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **T-Twins?"**

The doctor nodded, eyes flickering between the couple who looked utterly shocked. He removed the ultrasound transducer from Davina's stomach as the young woman sat up straight, at a loss for words.

"So you didn't know?"

"Excuse me?"Kol's eyes narrowed into a glare, index finger pointing to himself then Davina."Do we look we knew that tiny piece of _important_ information?"

The doctor cleared his throat, slightly fearful and awkward as two pairs of brown eyes stared at him, complete shock on their faces. The witch and the vampire shared a look, glanced down at Davina's stomach then met eyes again.

Davina released a nervous chuckle, turning away from Kol, looking anywhere but the Original.

The witch turned to the doctor, asking."Repeat that please?"

"You're having twins, Miss Claire."

Davina laughed again, still nervous as she nodded."Oh, so I didn't pass out and dream that."

Davina turned to her boyfriend who was still frozen in shock, eyes still wide as he stared at the doctor. His brown eyes weren't filled with anger, he just looked on in disbelief.

The Original still held Davina's hand in his own, but he wasn't squeezing it or caressing it. He was frozen in utter surprise, his face unreadable.

For the second time, Davina had seen him shocked.

The witch stared at her boyfriend, eyes wide with worry as she stared at Kol.

"Kol?"

He didn't say anything, just stared at the doctor with an astonished look.

Davina, obviously upset that Kol had no reaction, began to pull down her shirt, forgetting about the gel on her stomach. She began to straighten, hiding her upset with a smile but Kol suddenly grabbed her hand, stopping her from covering her stomach.

The witch looked at her boyfriend, startled.

Kol sent her a smirk, quirking an eyebrow."Now, now, darling, we must find out what we're having if we're to decorate a nursery, are we?"

The Original took Davina's hand in his own, study the doctor. Davina bit back a smile as she tightened her grip on Kol's hand, thumb brushing his daylight ring.

"What are their genders?"

The doctor offered the Original a small smile."Let's see shall we?"

Davina's smile returned as Kol turned to her, leaning forward and kissing her cheek."Yes, mate, let's find out what our troublemakers are going to be."

Davina nodded in agreement, excitement brimming as she lay back to get comfortable.

"Just so you know, love, i've already come up with names."Kol piped up, a child-like gleam in his eye as the doctor prepared."For a boy we're naming him Kol, _obviously_ and if we're having a girl we're naming her Kolette."

"Really?"Davina tried her best to remain serious as Kol nodded."What if we're having two boys or two girls?"

"Kol the second and Kol the third."Kol casually shrugged, as if it were obvious."As for the girls? Kolette number one and Kolette number two. _Obviously_."

"Yes."Davina nodded, shifting so that she could use one arm as a pillow behind her head, fighting a smile as Kol shifted to get a better view."Obviously."

Kol sent her a charming smile, attention wandering to the doctor, observing him.

The doctor gave them a polite smile, eyes turning to the screen.

"Right..."

The doctor moved the ultrasound transducer over Davina's stomach again, carefully and skilfully observing.

"Ah, there you both are. I'm happy to tell you that your twins are perfectly fine."

The doctor sent the couple a smile as he turned the screen around again.

Kol's fingers tapped impatiently as the doctor remained silent as he watched the screen that they couldn't see.

Just as Kol was about to resort to threats, the screen was turned.

"Technology never fails to surprise me."

When the doctor frowned, Kol just scowled.

"Forgive me, mate; we didn't have these a thousand years ago. We only found out Esther was pregnant when she either got bigger, tended to get moody more than usual or of our witch friend told us."

Davina laughed off the thousand year part and turned back to the doctor."Tell us, please."

The doctor nodded, clearly wary with Kol's sanity, but he obeyed.

He moved the ultrasound transducer over Davina's stomach again, zooming in.

"There's your little boy."The doctor said, pointing and tracing the outline of said boy before he moved his finger to the other."And there's your little girl. Congratulations, you're having one of each."

While Davina stared at the screen happily, Kol's eyes narrowed in on the screen. He leant closer to Davina, clearly not wanting to share his thoughts with the doctor.

"I don't understand it."Kol whispered to Davina, a guilty look on his face."What kind of children are we having, darling?"

"You're really old, aren't you?"Davina patted Kol's hand then her expression turned to concern as Kol went silent."You really can't see them?"

Kol's jaw clenched, angry with himself, but he shook his head."No."

The doctor piped up."Well-"

"It's all right. I have cousins, i've seen them."Davina cut in, blinking sadly at the mention of her family before she perked up again."I'll show him."

Davina made grabby hands at the machine which the doctor, nervous around Kol, let her pull closer. The doctor moved the ultrasound transducer again, zooming in. Davina pulled Kol up next to her, making room for him when he sat down.

Davina held Kol's hand as her other reached out, fingers outlining their babies.

"There are their heads that's probably growing their father's ego."Davina teased, catching a ghost of a smirk as Kol watched her finger move."There's our boy, and there's our girl, i'm sure you can tell the difference. And if you squint _just_ right you'll be able to see fingers and toes."

Kol watched almost wide-eyed, fascinated as his eyes followed Davina's finger. The panic in his chest subsided as she cooed, not a trace of anger in her voice as she guided him.

The heartbeats of the twins echoed in his ears as Davina spoke and Kol tilted his head, transfixed.

"I can see them now. They're not blobs anymore."

Kol swallowed thickly as he watched the screen, hand grabbing both of Davina's and trapping them between his own. He brought her hands to his mouth and kissed them, holding them close.

Kol let a smile show, and he stared at Davina."Thank you."

"Always."

Davina looked up at the Original, her smile growing as she no longer saw the shame on his face. She interlocked their fingers, watching him as he stared at the screen.

He then looked down at Davina, eyes flickering from her bump to her face, listening to all three heartbeats.

It was like music.

The Original then smiled to himself, squeezing Davina's hand again.

He then raised his head, eyes catching the doctor.

"Turn around."Kol demanded, eyes narrowing, clearly not liking the thought of sharing the intimate moment with a stranger."Now."

The doctor, clearly wanting to protest, went silent when, for less than a second, he swore spider-like veins appeared underneath Kol's eyes. He swallowed the fear before he turned around on his stool, giving the two some privacy.

As soon as the doctor turned, Kol swooped down, and Davina met him half way. The pair beamed at one another before their lips met.

"I love you,"Kol said so quietly that nobody but Davina could hear, lips grazing hers again."All of you."

"I know."Davina shut her eyes for a moment, temple resting against his cheek, before she opened them again."We love you, too."

"We're having twins."Davina whispered, lips brushing Kol's as she spoke, her eyes glassed over."Twins."

"That we are."Kol murmured back, brushing stray locks of dark hair from Davina's face as he imagined a little Davina."A little version you, darling."

"And a little you."Davina, her emotions running high, giggled as she framed Kol's face in her hands."We'll have to get another mirror."

Kol's smile only widened as Davina happily laughed, and he let himself enjoy the picture before he tilted his head up and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Kol beamed at the witch once more before he pulled back, clearing his throat as he turned to the doctor.

"All right, darling, you can turn around now."

The doctor instantly turned back around, it evident that he didn't like being around Kol. The Original noticed this and, while amused by it, he was far too focused on looking forward to sharing their news.

"A-Are you sure?"Davina asked, glancing fondly at the screen, hoping that the doctor was right."I, uh, read that with twins it's almost eighty percent right but-"

"I'm sure."The doctor soothed Davina, offering her a small smile."I admit, that has happened in the past, but the screen was clear, and so were your twins. At four months, it can be difficult to pinpoint the genders, but it's as if yours-."

Kol cut in, offering."Are magic?"

The doctor chuckled as he glanced at the screen."Yes, can you imagine that?"

Kol just replied with a roguish smirk, squeezing Davina's hand when she, still on an emotional high, giggled loudly.

The doctor looked to them again, his anxiety of Kol subsiding when he saw the smile on his face and the way he looked at Davina.

"Would you two like pictures?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter and you would like to see more of this story, _please leave a review._**


End file.
